Hitman
by andrewelias
Summary: A loner by nature, a Hitman, needs to pay off his hot new ride and house. So he does what he does best to get paid, and sure enough he is led on a mission, in New York City. His target, an unlikey one, with his ego at an all time high and his weapons by side what can stop this professional.


Andrew Ocampos Another Day On The Job

It's been two months since my last job. I usually get a bunch of jobs to pick from, coming from mail or email, whichever. Most of the time it's nothing good though, just a bunch of jobs from some scared pathetic low lives who want some poor bastard dead. On top of that, they all try to low ball me! Shoot! Those requests are ignored and disposed within seconds of reading them. I mean c'mon? Do you really think I'm going to get my hands that dirty for a measly grand? …Ah well, what are they going to do? Luckily for me, I recently came across a job that paid a hundred grand just to blow some big time rich dude's head to kingdom come. Usually I raise the price, especially when the target is of some significance, but not this time. I really needed money because my new dam Mercedes Benz and awesome beach house aren't going to pay themselves off! So that's what brings me here, to New York City, the city that never sleeps. All the way at California my babies wait for me, yes my car and my precious house, and I promised them I'll be back soon.

The plane screeches and its' tires squeal, shaking the entire cabin before coming to its rough stop. I grunt as everyone scrambles to get their stuff. Just look at them! The plane just stopped and they are already getting up! Geez! The seatbelt light is still on, don't they know how to follow simple laws? I sit and wait for everyone to get their stuff, then leave!

"Excuse me sir," said some lady cornered at her seat by the cabin window. She looks at me, half off her seat and gives me a modest smile. Her blue eyes looked right into mine and her complexion was beautifully tanned. She was beautiful and for a second I thought about us taking a ride in my hot ride back at home. Well being a sucker for girls, I turned immediately into a gentleman. It comes naturally, I'm telling you!

I smile back, "Oh yes! Of course!" then I stand with my one arm leading her out.

"Thank you so much," she says giving me a friendlier smile and makes her way out of the tight space in front of me and the seat in front.

"No problem," I respond. As she gets her luggage, I adjust my collar and tie under my luxurious tuxedo trying to get her attention. Oh Yeah I thought! She Noticed. As she makes her way to the front, she turns to look back and I just smiled with confidence. She glances at my suit and at finds her way to look at me into my eyes. There's not much to look at there, they're just brown, but yet she gives some coy smile. "Yes!" I say chuckling to myself and sit back down. I think for a second, maybe I'll see her around… but then I think again, well I don't want her to get tied into all this. So I shake my head of any weak emotional thoughts and as the cabin clears out, I get up to get my luggage.

"Blah blah, through 5th avenue, East of Central Park, blah blah blah…Trump Tower." I pause on the sidewalk. The cars honked and beeped in the background, making it that much harder to hear myself think. I gather my thoughts. New York…Trump tower…Trump?...Millionaire…Okay? I think to myself, this can be an interesting job! I. Can't. Wait!

I get to the tower. "Wow…" I say, looking at its brilliant glossy black finish on its complex exterior. It's an amazing building, no doubt about it. Between all these busy streets and urban setting in the metropolitan area, this isn't what I'd expect. I nod in amazement and smile, there it was standing tall as can be. I go through its' golden revolving doors and immediately I was greeted by the lobbyist.

"Hello sir, can I help you?" She has a friendly smile on, by the looks of it she's tired of giving it to complete strangers, so I can tell…she was annoyed by my presence. As was I of hers'.

"Yes mam', I'm Andre Mill-"

"He is James part of the council Miss Valencia," A man says walking in and nodding at my presence.

Time to work, I suppose. I can't believe how stupid I am, I almost gave my name away on a job! Last time I go on vacation.

"You can have the rest of the day off, lock this place up on your way out as well," he smiles at her. His watch's silver gleams, giving off radiant colors, he glances at it, then dust his hands off on his blazer when he was done.

"James…" He peeks over at his lobbyist then back to me, who was eager to leave, clears his throat, and continues, "follow me."

I straighten my back, widen my shoulders, and gave my tie a little nudge, "Yes of course." I followed the man into an elevator and from there we went all the way to the building's penthouse. When we got to the last and highest floor, he led the way out.

"Here we are Andre," he made his away across its beautiful marble floor and stands by the suede couch. I follow him and took a seat to relax, "Ohhh yeahhh! Dam this is comfortable!" I say chuckling with pleasure.

"Mghmm." He clears his throat, "Andre, a few words of your debriefing, first things off: the meeting is in twenty minutes…not much time, so you will have to get ready soon, second your target will be sitting across from you. The table is very large just so you know. Third: do not kill anyone but your target, if you do not succeed don't worry you will have help so-"

"Wait What? Succeed? Help?! You plan on me not to come out on top of this job?"

"That's not what I ment at all see your target can be very…" He searched for the word, "crafty. So look, you don't have much time, there is another tux in the closet," He points at it. "Get dressed, get strapped, and don't get in any later than 8 at room 5D" He points to a luggage, classic silver glossy finish, and reemphasizes, "No later than eigh-"

"No later than eight room 5D! I got it." I look at the luggage, confused and a little offended... Maybe frightened as well. "What is this? Huh? Look I already brought my piece. It's silenced and very effective! I don't need any of your dam weapons!"

"Sir, I understand you are good at what you do and that is exactly why I've brought you in on this job." His expression gave a subtle care for me, trying to relieve me of my attitude. "But I must – or most certainly urge you to get strapped from head to toe. If you don't use all of them, then they are yours to keep once the he's dead, and before you leave I will wire the money to your account. Deal?"

I calm myself, and recap, "Alright no later than eight room 5D, my target will be across this um very large table in front of me, everyone there are all people you hired as well to make sure he's dead, then money and…my name is James…"

"Yes, alright, so we are clear," he walks back into the elevator and taps his watch raising one brow, "Twenty Minutes." The elevator closes.

"_Twenty Minutes!" _I mock under by breath.

"Here we go," I whisper and take a deep breathe. After getting ready and reluctantly arming myself as much as I invisibly can with the weapons I was given, I wait for this darn elevator to get to its floor. DING! The number on the wall lights up. 5th Floor. The golden doors slide open and I make my way down through elegant hall, looking for room D.

"mmmmhmmm…A…mmmm…C…mmm…E? Wait What?" Ugh I grunt, must've missed it. AND CRAP! I pull up my sleeve and look at the time, "FUDGE, it's 8:10? I've been looking for this stupid room for ten minutes?" I start to run through the hall and finally all the way at the end of the hall was room D.

"He gives me everything but directions to the darn room…Unbeleivable! Hopefully I'm not too late," I say biting my lip and beating myself up at the fact that I might miss this job! I run carefully not to startle anyone and finally, I reach the door. "Okay Okay! This will be too easy…" I reach for the door knob and suddenly!

A screech roared from the inside and I pull my hand back instantly. By pure instinct, I grab my hand guns out from under my blazer and point right at the door. "What The Hell?!" And I stand paralyzed by the odd screech…of some sort creature I assumed. It wasn't a roar or screech I've ever heard before. It was a powerful, loud, scratchy, and deep.

From behind the door, bullets went off and the sound of men trying to shoot at whatever it was that kept roaring at in it. "Get It!" I heard. "AGHHH!"

I couldn't move nor did I want to actually join in on what was going on in there. The creature yelled again, only this time it had a hiss to the end of it. The strangest thing is that I heard some sort of wooshing sound, and a splat right as some man yelled, "Kill it already! Nooooo Mphh."

It went on for minutes and I couldn't move, so I kept my gun pointed right at the door. My eyes racing, watching each corner of the door looking for movement or a shadow or anything! Whatever was in there, I wasn't going to turn my back on it.

Finally the firing went silent, and all that gross fleshy sounds was over, I bent my knees. I had to be ready. I wanted to run, but my pride told me to get the job done. I reminded myself… Nothing I've ever come across has ever beaten me. Not in the past, not today, and I will most certainly be dead tomorrow if I keep listening to myself. I take in a deep breath, tap the areas of my hip, calves, and ribs. My guns were there, and my blades are tucked away under my sleeves. "Okay," cracking my neck, "I still need to get my money today."

I listen to the door, waiting, until I grew impatient. All right now! I kick the door open and scanned the room as fast as I could. Both arms up, pointing a pistol in opposite directions, I wanted it see it so badly. But all I saw was a man, sitting at the end of the table. I raise my eyebrow when I look at him. He was naked, he was drenched with blood, fresh blood at that, and he was Donald Trump. I didn't take my eyes off him and through my peripherals, I could see bodies on the floor in pools of blood. The lights hung from the ceiling, and the static made them blink as they sway side to side, clinging onto mere wires.

"Hello there Andre," Donald said through his bloody covered grin, "I was wondering where the other went?"

"The hell?" I said stupefied, raising my lip and keeping my aim on him.

"What? this? This is nothing, they umm they…" He looks around the room and smiles again, this time showing his red dyed teeth, "We do this yearly." He gets up and grabs a bottle out from under the table. "A drink mister?"

I shake my head, "What the hell happened in here?!"

"I'm gonna be honest with you, I've had my fill for this year," He pours himself a cup, "And I find you to be a very brave gentleman. So why don't you just leave, take your check, and be on with it hmm?" He takes a sip.

"I can't do that," I say while thinking. This happens yearly? Was I set up to die? From this fat dude?

"Well?"

A loud speaker comes on, "Donald there are no witnesses, you know this."

"Ahh, almost forgot…" He looks back at me and adds, "That's a shame." He puts down the cup and cracks his neck, "Well my apologies sir." He starts to stretch and crack all his joints. I take a few steps back and place my feet in proper position for balance. Great. I set myself up and I watched in terror.

I watch as his skin turned into awful black and red color. His skin transformed into some type of leathery rough organic skin. His eyes went bloodshot red, and closed them as he grew two feet taller. In awe, again, I was shocked and didn't move. Finally his teeth grew two sharp fangs and bat like wings stretched out from his back. He hissed at me. Which with all jokes aside, was quite pathetic.

He opened his eyes back up and glared at me, "Ahhh."

"Crap!" Curse myself I thought. Without a second to waste, I fired all my guns had into him. Each bullet on point as the heat from the barrel warmed my palms. I paused, I needed to reload. But with what time I thought!

He pushed the table away, moving it to the side as if it were a toy, and cleared a path right to me. He charged at me but, I swiftly threw the dagger I had from under my sleeve at him. It stabs him right in the neck.

He grunts in his animal voice and stops to pull it out. He looks at me and laughs monstrously. "Is that all?" and laughs even harder.

"Uhhhh…" I glance at the open door I'd left open and look at back. I see him glance at him at it too. Shoot! He knows. No where to go I thought, but to make a dash back to through the hallway. So I went, running as fast I can. He followed and his giant foot steps shook the floor with each step. Dam! There's no way I'm outrunning him, and when I felt his presence behind me gaining. I toss the guns I held to the sides and grab a new pair from my back hip.

"You are only making this harder for yourself Andre!"

He basically said it from right behind my head, and I jump, turning at the same time. I point the guns at him in mid air and empty it an effort to simply slow him down. I shot him in the eye, neck, wing, and shoulder. He stumbles, but into the wall through another room. I fell on my back with a thud.

"AGH!" I yelled, but I got up ignoring the pain. "That's gonna hurt in the morning!" I look at the gun and reload it. WAIT! WHAT? I noticed something odd about the ammunition. These were my bullets! The ammo that guy supplied me with were basically useless. They were fakes but mine were real. Effective. That's why these hurt him. I'm so stupid I thought. I should've supplied everything myself. Dam.

I turn around, weapons readied, and to my surprise there he stood.

"Well this was fun Andre, but either way you were never meant to live, you're a killer, and a killer deserves to be killed." He gave me a grimace, fangs more visible now than ever, and slowly made his way towards me.

"Not today," I race towards him as he swings his claws at me, I slide under his legs and when I got to the other side, I unload all I had into the back of his disgusting neck. He squeals and falls over forward. I caught my breath, I didn't know if it was dead or not, but I reloaded. Then gave him the double tap, where you give him all you got again, and basically I did this until I ran out of _my_ ammo.

I stood and studied the creature. This thing looks like a vampire, weird. I cough up some mucus and spit on it. "Eat it," I chuckle and wipe off some blood that sprayed on me. BLEGH! I get back into the elevator and without thinking make my way down to the lobby.

As I get out, the man who "suited" me up greets me as I walk out, "Oh THANK GOD! You killed it, I was so worried!" He walks towards me, "How can I ever-"

I swiftly send a knife into his chest, before he came too close. I look at him as he falls over, sweet! I turn back towards the front door and make my way out into the city. Probably should've cleaned up before I walked out.

Finally, when I get home to my beach house, I greet my Mercedes and run my fingers through her glistening red painted exterior, "I missed you baby!" Then I made my way into the house, took a shower, clipped my nails, hit up some girls through text, and sat comfortably down on my leather couch. "Ahhhh-" I pause and think. "DAMMIT! I should've made him wire me my money…and… he's dead." With that I face palmed myself and got back onto my computer to look for another job.

7


End file.
